Locked In
by M.S. Fisher
Summary: Getting locked in a small closed in space with someone whom you’ve never gotten along with could never be interesting. Or could it? Snogs, mentioning of sexual referencessituations, strong language and Draco Malfoy.


Locked In

~

Archer

Locked In

Chapter One

**Summary:** Getting locked in a small closed in space with someone whom you've never gotten along with could never be interesting. Or could it?

Snogs, mentioning of sexual references/situations, strong language and Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This work does contain revised quotes from The Breakfast Club, Buffy, and other movies, books, and television shows.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny!" rang out Hermione's voice in the still of the night. Hermione Granger came bursting in through the doors to the trophy room, hair more unruly then usual. Her cheeks had bright red spots and she paused for breath when she came into the room. When she raised her head she was surprised to find all three of her friends hadn't even noticed her entrance. Ginny actually wasn't even in the present room.

            Harry and Ron stood shoulder to shoulder as they glared at a smirking blonde haired boy. The smirk was all too familiar to Hermione. Draco Malfoy was in the trophy room when he should be with the rest of the students, asleep in their dorms.

            "Malfoy!" Hermione cried, not even bothering to be quiet anymore. "What are you doing in here?"

            Draco didn't even heed her question, which was wise, if he had turned away for a moment Harry and Ron would have taken the opportunity to jump the boy. The formalities, accusations, and questions had already been asked and the conversation didn't seem to want to start up again. Hermione realized how ridiculous this was when she remembered why she had come running into the room in the first place.

            "Ron." Hermione said stepping up to the tall red haired boy. He didn't manage to look at her but did manage a grunt to acknowledge she had spoken. "Ron, we have to get out of here, now. Filch is coming. I just saw Mrs. Norris outside of the room and she took off down the hall."

            Ron did react to that. His body relaxed and his threatening stance disappeared. His brown eyes reluctantly tore away from the sneering face in front of him to look at Hermione's frantic one. "We'll finish later, Malfoy." Ron promised, pointing at him for effect.

            Draco merely looked at his finger with disinterest. "I'll look forward to it, Weasley. Especially if you can bring yourself to come alone."

            Hermione gave Ron another insistent tug on the sleeve of his robe. "Let's go." She urged. When Harry and Ron had began their way toward the door she looked at Draco. She couldn't hold his gaze for long, and it dropped down to the floor. "Stick around and Filch will get you, Malfoy." She stated, before turning to follow her friends.

            "What's happening?" Ginny's voice rang out, the red-haired girl's head peeking out from a storage closet.

            "Let's go, Ginny." Ron called.

            Ginny began to come out of the room but froze when she spotted Draco.

            "Malfoy!" she gasped. "What's he doing here?"

            "Shit." Harry said, spinning from the door to the hallway. "Out! The other door, go!" Harry said. "Filch!"

            Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her with him to the only other door out of the room. Ginny, still frozen where she stood began to go after them when Draco grabbed hold of her arm and shoved her back into the storage closet.

            "What the hell do you think your doing?" Ginny squealed, too surprised to resist.

            "Keeping me from getting caught." Draco snapped, shutting the door. His eyes swept the room and rested on a forgotten wooden chair off the side. He grabbed it and carefully propped it under the door handle.

            "I'm not staying in here." Ginny hissed, attempting to push past him so she could move the chair. His hand, however, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

            "Filch will be in here any moment, Weasley." He snapped. "If you're willing to go out there and be caught, be my guest."

            Ginny scowled defiantly at him but realized the truth in his words. If she went out there she would be caught. With a huff, she retreated to the only cleared out corner of the closet and leaned against the stone wall.

            Sure enough, the sound of Filch's voice and the meowing of Mrs. Norris reached their ears.

            "They were in here you say, my sweet?"

            Ginny wrinkled her nose with disgust. She always hated how Filch talked to his cat as if it were...human. It was eerily disturbing.

            It was quiet outside of the door, except for the occasional shuffle of feet and the meow of Mrs. Norris. Ginny stiffened when the door rattled. She could see Draco tense up as well, and he took a step toward the door.

            "Blasted thing must've locked it. Won't hurt to check would it, my precious?" the rattling of keys could be heard and Draco took another step toward the door. Ginny could hear the key sliding into the lock and begin to turn. They were going to be caught when Filch realized the door wasn't locked after all. Then Draco would tell Filch that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been in the room too and Gryffindor would really lose some points.

            A metallic snap made her jump. Filch began to curse heartily, muffled through the thick oak door. Mrs. Norris meowed again and Ginny could see her dark paw trying to reach under the crack of the door.

            "I broke the damn key. That's the third one. Blast this door, I'll have to inquire Dumbledore to replace it." His voice was fading off, confirming that he was leaving the room. "Come on, my pet.  We'll find those nasty children running around the halls if we hurry. We can fix the door tomorrow."

            With a frustrated purr, the cat's paw attempted another swipe under the door. When failing to hit anything, it withdrew. Shortly the sound of the door closing announced that they were indeed alone.

            Immediately, Draco grabbed the chair and tossed it to the side where it clattered onto its side. He heard Ginny's hiss of disapproval but ignored it  as he attempted to turn the door handle. It barely turned, and when he tugged on it the frame only jiggled a bit.

            "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, seeing he was having difficulty.

            Draco didn't answer. He grabbed onto the handle with both hands and leaned back, bracing his foot against the doorframe. The door barely groaned.

            "Shit." Draco said, letting his hands fall from the handle. "We're stuck in here." He snapped.

            "What?" Ginny asked incredulously. "That's not funny, Malfoy. Open that door _now_." 

            "Do you think I would joke about something like this?" Draco snapped.

            Ginny didn't answer him. With a strangled cry she shoved herself off of the wall and pushed him away from the door. After attempting to open it several times she finally gave up.

            "I told you." Draco's voice drawled from behind her.

            Ginny rounded on him, her dark eyes flashing angrily. "It's your fault I'm stuck in here in the first place, Malfoy." She cried her finger jabbing at him with each word. "Why did you have to pull me in here?"

            "First off, Weasley." Draco said slowly, eyeing her finger with malice. "Stop pointing at me, its rude, annoying, and reminds me greatly of your git of a brother, Ron. Second, I kept you from getting caught, you should be thanking me not accusing me."

            "Thank you?" Ginny scoffed. "That'd be the day I'd thank you for anything, Malfoy."

            Draco scowled at her. "I didn't do it for you, Weasley. Don't flatter yourself with such a thought. It kept me from getting caught as well."

            "Bringing me in here with you didn't keep you from getting caught."

            "I'm sure if you had been caught my name would have been the only one you would mention." Draco responded easily.

            Ginny stared at him with mild shock. What he said probably was true. Why would she have told Filch she was the only one in there and take all the heat? She certainly wouldn't have mentioned her brothers or Harry's or even Hermione's name to the man. 

            "You don't know that." Ginny sputtered but brushed passed him to get to where she had been leaning on the wall earlier. She saw the smirk on his face and could only scowl at him. He knew that she agreed to what he had said, she didn't even have to say anything and he knew. "Your really infuriating staring at me like that, Malfoy. I think you should desist in doing so before I come over there and claw your eyes out."

            "Really?" Draco drawled. "You'll claw my eyes out will you, Weasley? I would love for you to attempt to do so."

            "If you don't shut up, I will." Ginny spat, glaring at the silver haired boy.

            "Hardly even five minutes with me and I'm already running you up the wall. I'm impressed with myself."

            "I'm not surprised." Ginny said bitterly. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

            "Do I have a reason not to be?"

            "Yes."

            "Do share." Draco smirked at her. There was a long silence.

            "Your...arrogant...and rude...and not very...attractive." Ginny struggled as she listed these off. The last one had only been a desperate attempt to prick his ego.

            It had worked.

            His cold gray eyes narrowed at her words. "I certainly hope I'm not attractive in your eyes, Weasley. You'll be thrilled to know I share the same view with you."

            "Great." Ginny snapped, her own ego bruised, which she found ridiculous. How could she allow Draco Malfoy to insult her? "Wonderful. We won't be tempted by each others presence then."

            "That never even crossed my mind, but apparently it did with yours." Draco smirked at her. "Do I tempt you, Weasley?"

            "No." Ginny gritted her teeth. "You never will because you're nothing but a scrawny _ferret_, Malfoy. Your attempts on hitting me are really, really lame."

            Draco actually smiled at her words. If you called his expression a smile. It was more of a mix between a smirk and a grin. "I figured you'd be flattered to actually have the attentions of someone the opposite sex of you."

            Ginny flushed with anger and slight embarrassment. "What do you mean by that?" she asked hotly.

            Draco shrugged. "Exactly what I said. You don't seem to be getting much action from anyone around here. Male or female. Potter especially." Draco smiled when her mouth dropped open from shock. "Don't try to act surprise, Weasley. Everyone in the school can tell your still pining after that speccy git. And we all know you've gotten no closer to snagging him then you did your second year."

            Ginny sprang away from the wall and shot toward Draco, fists flying. Draco hadn't really believed that Ginny would go at him and was slightly surprised, but didn't get hit. Easily, he dodged one of her fists and grabbed hold of her wrist. When the remaining fist went for his face he caught that one and held it firmly. He began to press forward, forcing her to walk backward until they hit the wall.

            "Let me go, you git." Ginny growled when her back was pressed firmly against the stone. She struggled to pull her wrists from his hands but it was in vain. He was too strong for her. She thought of kneeing him but it was as if he had read her thoughts and pressed his entire body on her, pinning her entire body so she was as good as paralyzed. "You bloody jerk." Ginny twisted against him. "I'll scream until Filch comes back if you don't let me go."

            "I really don't think you'll take the risk of getting caught." Draco replied smugly.

            "What will it matter, you'll be caught too."

            "See, if I'm caught, Weasley," Draco's face was very close to hers, she noticed. "So will your little Gryffindor friends and it will be your fault."

            Ginny, having no logical retort for this, bit Draco's nose. When he jerked back in surprise she mustered all the strength she could and shoved her arms out and body forward. Draco stumbled away, releasing Ginny's wrists. She gave a measured kick right in the shin's while he was still disoriented and skittered away from him.

            She hurried over to the door and kicked it firmly with her foot. Since she was already angry, the pain in her foot probably wouldn't hurt until her adrenaline slowed down. With a steady stream of curses directed at the door and Draco's family line she pulled on the door handle.

            "Would you shut up and quit making so much noise, Weasley." Draco bellowed advancing on her. "Filch will hear you and come back, then we'll be caught and I've been abused in here for nothing!"

            Ginny, with one hand still on the handle, turned and sneered at Draco. "I don't care about getting caught anymore, I need to get out of this room now. Take another step and I will not hesitate to hurt you, Malfoy."

            "You did an effective job earlier." Draco retorted, rubbing his sore nose. "But I doubt you'll be able to hurt me other than a few scratches."

            "Try me." 

            "It's all on you, Weasley." Draco smirked. "It'll be the second time you've jumped on me, though. I must be more irresistible then I thought."

            "Sod off." Ginny growled. "Don't even _think_ that you tempt _me_. I prefer men who've seen the light of day, not one that looks like a corpse."

            "Pity you prefer men, because I don't think Potter will ever fit that desired description."

            "Oh and you do?" Ginny glowered.

            Draco nodded regaining his aloof attitude and posture as he made himself comfortable at Ginny's abandoned wall.

            "And you qualify for this title because?" Ginny implored, briefly wondering why she was even perusing the conversation.

            Draco only looked at her with mocking eyes and a smile that was clearly ready to turn into laughter. Ginny got the hint. She narrowed her eyes at him.

            "Never mind." Ginny said, turning back to the door.

            "Does the subject make you uncomfortable, Weasley?" Draco chided to her turned back.

            "No." Ginny said shortly, her voice on edge. "I don't want to discuss anything of the sort with _you_, Malfoy."

            "I'm pretty sure there's not much to discuss in your case."

            Ginny stiffened. "Shove it, Malfoy. You don't know anything about me." She looked back at him, infuriated that he even dared to question her bedroom life. "I'm not going to discuss my private life with you."

            "Are you saying you have one?"

            "I just said I wasn't go-"

            "I heard you the first time, Weasley. Since you obviously need the question asked, I'll be happy to oblige. Judging by how defensive you're being right now and a few other things I noticed along the way-" he paused, smirking at her scandalized expression. "You are a virgin."

            "Are you saying that your not?" was all Ginny could manage to get out, hoping to end the conversation completely.

            "I am."

            Ginny stared at him not entirely surprised he had admitted it. She was still doubtful. "Liar."

            Draco only smirked. "You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you? So, have you ever explored the better area of relationships? Or are you still trying to get that first kiss?"

            "No! Shut up. I've been kissed before you prat." Ginny's hand fell away from the handle and she fully faced him now, hands clenched on either side of her body.

            "Are you a tease then?"

            Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, why don't we drop it?"

            "You are a tease, nearly all girls are teases." Draco said slowly his eyes never leaving her own. "Not that it means you're a good one."

            "I don't do anything!"

            "That's why you're a tease." Draco said simply.

            Ginny was struck speechless and she sat there for a full minute before she could regain her wits. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

            Draco raised an eyebrow slightly, but answered her. "No."

            "So you sleep with girls who aren't your girlfriends. Just random girls?"

            "Yes." Draco was beginning to get annoyed.

            "But...doesn't that bother you? Sleeping with a girl who means nothing to you and she probably doesn't think you mean anything to her. Are you doing it for respect?"

            "I don't sleep with girls to get respect."  

            "Then why do you do it?"

            "Why don't you answer my own question first?"

            "I already answered you, I'm not a tease."

            "Face it, you're a tease."

            "I'm _not_ a tease, Malfoy!"

            "That wasn't my question anyways. Why don't you just answer it?"

            Ginny's face had progressively turned into a dark shade of vermilion by now. "No! I've never done it!"

            Draco smirked from where he stood. "And I don't sleep with random girls. I'm a compulsive liar."

            Ginny's mouth dropped open. Her hand groped out blindly and her hand rested on the chair. Picking it up she threw it at him, but it fell short and clattered to the ground. "You are such a bloody idiot! You did that on purpose to embarrass me! I don't ever talk to you and now when I actually do you _lie_." Ginny stopped abruptly, breathing hard. "I shouldn't have expected much more."

            "You're just pissed because I got you to admit something you didn't want to admit." Draco smirked.  

            With a frustrated growl she turned and stomped over to the door. She slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, dropping her head down on them.

~

            They had been silent for nearly a half hour. Ginny had shifted her position several times, the closed in space and silence beginning to get to her. She wasn't surprised that Draco was looking rather comfortable, as if he could go on for the rest of the night in one spot without saying a word.

            It was too much for her, Ginny needed something to do. With slightly shaking hands, Ginny reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a stick of the new gum from Droobles. Droobles Blowing Gum, the kind that wouldn't make a bunch of bubbles fill the room.

            After chewing it for a moment, she noticed Draco's annoyed look from the noise she was making. Ginny smirked over at him and continued her loud chewing, even took the time to make a bubble and snap it loudly.

            Draco shot her a dark look but didn't say anything. Ginny snapped the gum again. It was hard to do, since the piece was so small. After her fourth attempt of snapping the gum she accidentally spit it out of her mouth. Draco fell onto his side when the gum sailed near him, hitting the wall where his head had been moments before and sticking.

            "Smooth, Weasley." Draco sneered, now lying on the floor.

            Ginny was blushing from embarrassment but was surprised to feel relieved that he had spoken. She muttered something incoherent and looked at the ground. It was made of stones similar to the ones that made up the wall, and it had been done poorly. There were lots of misaligned rows and the sides of some were beginning to chip off.

            Heavy silence was beginning to settle back in. Ginny was beginning to feel claustrophobic and couldn't believe how Draco was actually looking like he enjoyed the situation.

            "What makes you think I'm a tease?" she murmured. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. It wasn't a question she had meant to ask out loud.

            He had heard her, and it was too late to pretend nothing had been said. His gray eyes were cold as he straightened and moved down away from the gum now stuck on the wall. 

            "I thought you didn't want to discuss this any further."

            "I don't." Ginny said hastily. "Not really. I didn't mean to- Oh...You're infuriating you know that?"

            "I haven't done anything." Draco drawled, looking amused.

            "Exactly. How can you just sit here in silence?"

            "You were the one that ended the talking earlier, Weasley." Draco pointed out. "Not me."

            "That's because you can't carry on a conversation that isn't disgusting." Ginny protested. "Or perverted."

            "I don't believe that discussion was disgusting or perverted. You just think that because you have no knowledge in the area."

            "There you go presuming my personal life again!"

            "If you want to talk then stop being offended so easily." Draco scowled. "Enlighten me, Weasley."

            "About my personal life?" Ginny said, reddening. "What about you?"

            "I asked first." Draco smirked.

            Ginny floundered for a few moments. "To sum it up...honestly." she took a deep breath, still looking flustered. "When I'm around a guy who I think is cute...I can't say anything witty or intelligent. I can usually make a few vowel sounds and then I have to go away."

            "That," Draco said. "I can believe since its been demonstrated a number of times with that speccy git."

            "Look, Malfoy, if you don't insult who I have interests in, then I won't insult who you have interests in." Ginny said firmly. "Or how you go about with them."

            Draco's eyes glinted. "Are you jealous?"

            "Why would I be jealous?"

            "I don't know, you sound jealous. Not that I blame you."

            Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to be jealous? Would that turn you on?"

            "I'm seventeen, Weasley. Looking at this piece of gum that you spit at me turns me on." He said this with an impassive expression.

            "Someone like Pansy could turn you on then?"

            "No, unfortunately for her." 

            Ginny found herself grinning, despite herself. The tension in the air had lessened considerably. Though they both answered with sarcasm, the tone seemed more agreeable then it had nearly an hour ago.

            "What about you?" she implored.

            "Anything specific?"

            Ginny thought for a moment. "Do you have any pick up lines?" 

            "I just tell them my name, I don't need a line." Draco smirked.

            "That works?" Ginny asked skeptically.

            "Do you want more?"

            "If you have good material." Ginny said.

            Draco snorted but stared at her thoughtfully. After a moment he nodded.

            "_Vous avez de beaux yeux, je pense que je suis perdu dans leur profondeur." He said this with ease that quite shocked Ginny._

            "What did you say?" she asked after a heartbeat.

            "Did that work?" Draco asked ignoring her question.

            Ginny frowned, not wanting to admit that it had been very intriguing despite her not being able to understand a word he said. "It was alright." She shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

            A low meow from the other side of the door cut off Draco's next words. He sat up looking panicked when Ginny froze.

            "Get away from the door." He hissed.

            Ginny scrambled to her feet and backed away just as the brown paw belonging to Mrs. Norris made an experimental swipe under the doorframe. She meowed again this time in frustration. She had heard their voices, but she couldn't smell them or see them. Another meow and swipe of her paw sent Ginny skittering back away from the door.

            She managed to suppress the shriek of surprise when she tripped over the chair she had thrown at Draco earlier. In order to keep from making excessive noise, Ginny threw her weight back, bracing herself to land on the hard stone floor behind her. The chair caught her foot, and it hopped up in the air before clattering to the ground.

            The meowing stopped.

            Ginny opened one eye to see the blank face of Draco Malfoy looking down at her. She noticed then that she wasn't lying on the ground; rather, the Slytherin had caught her before she fell. She was half resting on his lap half resting on the ground. Ginny could feel her face heat up and she made a move to pull away from him but his hands restrained her. He shook his head, nodding at the door. 

            Ginny didn't attempt to pull away again but she didn't relax either. Draco was holding her, practically on his lap, and they were probably in danger of being caught again. In what was only a few moments, which felt like hours to the redhead, Draco let out a sigh of relief.

            "I think you scared her when you fell, Weasley." He smirked.

            Ginny could only manage a weak smile and she tried to sit up, but again, his hands restrained her. She looked up at him a twinge of fear causing her pulse to race. What was he doing? Nothing actually. He was only looking down at her quizzically.

            "Have you ever really been kissed, Weasley?" 

            "I…why are you holding onto me?" Ginny asked nervously, she could tell she was still blushing, and she wasn't sure if it was because she had fallen now.

            "Just answer the question." He said stubbornly.

            Ginny was at a loss for words. Sure she'd been kissed before but she wasn't too sure those were real kisses. Walking down the hallways and sometimes in the Common Room she could see couples making out, and those were definitely not like the ones she had experienced. Ginny lowered her eyes and said quietly, "I've never had a real kiss before."

            Ginny felt his hands fall away from her arms and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She didn't move off of his lap immediately though some other sense told her she should. Unable to stop herself, she turned her head toward to regard him.

            Suddenly, a pair of strong arms imprisoned her, turning her about, and Ginny let out a soft cry of surprise, only to have her mouth stopped by his.

            She had never been kissed like this, and it was certainly not what she had expected at all. He totally possessed and overwhelmed her in a way she wasn't certain that she even liked. On the other hand, she found that she did not dislike it either. His hard mouth bore down on her soft lips, almost burning them, and setting her pulse racing in a manner that she had never known. She was suddenly afire, and unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms about him as she kissed him back.

            When it became clear that neither of them would be able to breathe if they did not part, he pulled his head away from hers, but he kept his arms about her. Draco's arms were not as sure as they had been a moment before and Ginny leaned back and gave him a blow across the head that would have knocked him over had he not a firm grip on her waist.

            "What the hell was that for, wench?" Draco demanded.

            "_You kissed me_!"

            "You kissed me back," he said.

            "I didn't!" she denied.

            "You did, Weasley," he teased. "You kissed me with a passion that you are too innocent to even understand, and I bet your pulse was racing when you did." He laughed at her guilty flush.

            "But…but…It doesn't' make sense!"

            "What doesn't?"

            "Why you kissed me."

            "I suppose it doesn't." Draco shrugged. "Because I wanted to, I suppose."

            Ginny stiffened. "I'm not one of those girls that you can just kiss without a reason, Malfoy." Her hands had unconsciously had moved down to his chest and were gripping either side of his collar threateningly.

            Draco smirked, "Do you have a reason why you kissed me back?"

            Ginny's glare faltered. "Yes…no." she let go of his robes and punched him on the shoulder with as much force her tiny frame could muster. "Your infuriating."

            "You've told me this already." Draco pointed out. "You are as equally infuriating to me, Weasley. But I would prefer that you would quit asking questions."

            "Why?"

            "Ne parlez pas." Draco said firmly before pulling Ginny back to him for another kiss. 

She didn't complain again.

~

            Hermione peered around the now empty room intently. Ron and Harry had been furious when Ginny didn't follow them back to the Commons and believed she had been caught. Hermione had pointed out that Filch would have caught Draco as well and they would be caught. She reassured them that Ginny was probably hiding and she would go get them.

            After a few minutes of arguing, she'd managed to get them to stay put and took Harry's invisibility cloak along with her.

            "Ginny?" Hermione whispered, ducking low to the ground to check if she had hid under any of the tables or cabinets. When she didn't spot her Hermione made her way towards the middle of the room watching the other doors cautiously.

            Hermione paused, seeing the closet door closed again. Perhaps Ginny had stayed inside when Filch came. Crawling over the top of a display case, Hermione ran over to the door and tried to open the door. It jolted, but the handle wouldn't turn.

            "Ginny! Open the door!" Hermione hissed in a louder voice.

            There were sounds of scrambling feet and whispers. 

            "Hermione?" came Ginny's voice. The door creaked; Ginny must have leaned against it.

            "It's me, Ginny. Did Filch lock you in there? Open the door."

            "He did by accident. He didn't know we were in here and I can't open the door. Filch broke his key in the lock." Was Ginny's muffled reply.

            "We?" Hermione repeated. There was a long silence.

            "Yes, we. Draco's in here with me."

            "What? Are you okay? I'm going to open this door, give me a moment to find my wand." Hermione fumbled for her wand.

            "I'm fine, Hermione. We're just...sitting in here waiting."

            "For Filch to come back and find you?  Your lucky I came back. Why didn't you use your wand?"

            "We both didn't bring ours." Ginny confessed. Hermione could here her whisper something to Draco but couldn't make out what it was.

            "The git's lucky Harry and Ron didn't curse him then. He'd be out of luck." Hermione muttered finally pulling out her wand. "Okay, I'm going to open the door."

            Hermione waited a moment before pointing at the lock. "_Accio key!_" The broken off half of the key shot out past Hermione's waiting hands and hit the case behind her. Suppressing a curse, Hermione tapped her wand on the door whispering the proper incantation.

            The door opened with a pop, and swung in to show Ginny and Draco standing side by side. Hermione eyed Draco warily before grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her out of the closet.

            "Get to your bed, Malfoy." Hermione said. "Let's go, Ginny. Your brother and Harry are worried about you."

            "I'll be along in a minute." Ginny said. She pulled her arm from Hermione's grasp and gently yet firmly, pushed the older girl toward the door. "I'll catch up."

            Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but closed it. She'd let Ron deal with her, it wasn't her job. She nodded and gave Draco a warning look before hurrying out of the room, pulling the invisibility cloak on as she went.

            Ginny sighed and turned to look at Draco. She had a half smile on her face, though her eyes were sad. "This is it." Her mouth twitched. "I know you won't ever talk to me or much less talk to me again."

            Draco nodded slightly. He wore an emotionless mask but his jaw was clenched. Ginny could see this and knew what he was thinking.

            "I'll see you around." Ginny said softly.

            "Yeah."

            Ginny dropped her gaze from his face to the ground. As steady as her voice was, her whole body was trembling. They'd only kissed and Ginny knew there was more to the Slytherin then he had let anyone know. Ginny also knew that he wouldn't allow her to ever explore that part of him he kept in the shadows. At least...not now.

            Draco didn't moved until she turned to leave. Once more he pulled her toward him, pressing her against his entire body before capturing her mouth. Ginny let her body relax and mold against, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting one hand run through his silvery hair. It had started out gentle, then it grew with intensity as each one registered in their minds that this was it.

            Ginny was the one to pull away. With one last look she turned and walked out of the door Hermione had disappeared from. She didn't look back.

            "See you around." Draco said, before turning on his heel and leaving out the opposite door.

At least not now...

**A/N:** Don't hate me for the ending! That's how it must be for the two I'm afraid. :*( But remember, Ginny said 'At least not now'. Maybe another time....

I feel so bad for not being able to update the other stories! This is a treat to hold you off on two of them, I just got on Spring Break and I've been writing this in my free time. I'm sorry if the French[i] isn't one hundred percent said correctly. I did my best. Check the footnote for the translation. They're in order.__

This story is dedicated to:

Everyone who has reviewed **Catenatus** and **Trapped with the Enemy**

&

My sister who has helped me greatly with all of my stories

I'm in this business for you guys ;) Thank you for all your support, help, and patience!

_Yours in Fanfiction,_

Archer

  


* * *

[i] (a) _You have beautiful eyes; I think that I am lost in their depths._

(b) _Do not speak_


End file.
